


Drama Club

by asongforjonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Sansa's smooth as hell, Teenagers, drama club, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Jon and Sansa have been cast as Curly and Laurey in their high school’s production of Oklahoma! The only problem: Neither of them have been kissed before, and their impending lip lock causes plenty of teenage angst (with a happy ending, naturally).





	Drama Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts).



> For Brad, my tumblr bff who always cheers me on and encourages me to write. I'm so glad we've become friends!!

“Hello? Earth to Sansa?” 

Margaery snapped her fingers in front of her best friend’s face, finally snapping Sansa out of her trance. 

“Sorry Marg, what did you say?” 

Margaery sighed loudly. “I asked if you want to come over for a sleepover since it’s Friday. Or would you rather stay here and stare at Jon Snow?” 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “I was not staring-” 

“Save it. I saw how you both turned bright red when we got to the kissing scene during the read-through.” 

“Shut up!” Sansa hissed. 

She couldn’t deny it though. The Drama Club at Winterfell High had just finished the read through of the spring musical,  _ Oklahoma.  _ It hadn’t been a surprise when Sansa was cast as Laurey and Jon as Curly, after their wildly successful turn as co-stars in the fall play  _ You Can’t Take it With You.  _ There was no kissing in the play, though, and Sansa’s heart hit the floor when she realized there would be in  _ Oklahoma.  _

She had a massive crush on Jon Snow, the quiet and broody guy who came alive on stage. Jon’s low, gravelly voice was made for theater, and his singing abilities took everyone by surprise. Not to mention his kindness, his intelligence, his ridiculous black curls that he always ran his hand through… 

 

_ Fuck.  _ _ _

 

Sansa had never been kissed. She was almost 17, and had been presented with the opportunity more than once. It had never felt right, not when Joffrey pressured her as a freshman, not when Harry cornered her as a sophomore. And now she was a junior, and did  _ not  _ want her first kiss to be a stage one from Jon Snow in front of her peers. 

Margaery’s voice trailed off as Sansa’s eyes narrowed. “Sansa? What are you plotting?” 

“Nothing, Marg, but you can head home without me.” She hugged her friend goodbye and started to walk over to where Jon was chatting with Sam Tarly, who had (rather hilariously) been cast as the villain, Jud. 

“Hey Jon, Sam.” Sansa desperately tried to sound casual. “Jon, could I talk to you for a sec?” 

Sam bid them both a good evening, and Jon turned his attention to Sansa. She took a deep breath and blurted out, “Would you want to get together to run lines sometime?” Except it all came out as one word: WOULDYOUWANTTOGETOGETHERTORUNLINESSOMETIME?

“What?” Jon’s brow furrowed. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” 

Sansa closed her eyes briefly and swallowed down the fear hovering in the back of her throat. “Would you like to hang out and run lines? Maybe this weekend?” 

Jon’s eyebrows shot up and he chuckled. “Oh! Yeah, that would be great.” 

The butterflies in Sansa’s stomach multiplied. 

 

_ Be cool, Sansa!  _

 

“Cool. Um, could we do it at your house maybe? It’s just so loud at mine with my brothers and sister running around.” 

A slight blush crept onto Jon’s cheeks. “Um, sure Sansa. My mom’s, um, she’s working this weekend, but I think she’d say it was fine for us to hang out. If you’re okay with that.” 

 

_ Even better!  _

 

She hugged her script binder closer to her chest. “Yeah! I’ll bring some food!” 

 

_ Dammit don’t let your voice get any higher, you sound like a pipsqueak!  _

 

Jon cleared his throat and nodded. “Great, so… Maybe 2 on Sunday? Give me your number so I can text you my address.” 

Sansa gave him her number, and felt his gaze on her as she saved his in her phone. She lifted her head to meet his dark brown eyes, and the intensity sent a shiver up her spine. She needed to get out of there, and fast. 

“Okay cool, see you then!” Sansa  _ bolted  _ out of the building, and shrieked with glee when she finally made it to her car. 

Sansa spent her whole Saturday working on homework and doing her chores, so she’d have nothing else to do but get ready Sunday morning and spend the afternoon with Jon. She was a woman on a mission, and she wouldn’t leave his house without achieving it. 

She got up early Sunday morning, intent on beating her sister to the use of their shared bathroom. Sansa blew her hair dry and applied a light amount of makeup; if her parents saw her wearing a lot, they’d assume she was going on a date. They knew Jon a little from the play in the fall, and had given their tepid approval for her to hang out with him without supervision since they would “just be running lines.” 

Sansa must have tried on a dozen outfits before settling on skinny black jeans and a light blue sweater that matched her eyes (she needed to look as boring as possible to her parents, but cute to Jon, after all). 

1:30  _ finally _ rolled around, and Sansa ran out the door so she could stop for pizza on the way. She had her script binder, extra perfume, and gum, of course, along with the determination to get her first kiss, dammit.

Sansa pulled up to the modest cottage Jon and his mother called home at 1:59, and damn-near  _ pranced  _ up to the front door. Jon opened it before she could knock with a sheepish grin on his face. 

He ran a hand through his hair as he stood in the doorway. “I, uh, I saw you get out of your car.” 

The butterflies residing in Sansa’s stomach seemed to multiply by the damn  _ second.  _

They stared at each other for a freaking lifetime (as Sansa would later write in her diary) before Jon moved aside to let her in. The adrenaline pulsing through Sansa gave her an air of confidence, and she strolled into the family room. 

“I hope pizza’s okay!” She chirped. She handed them to him, and followed him into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, pizza’s great.” Jon was normally a pretty quiet guy, but he seemed even quieter today. 

 

_ Maybe he’s as nervous as I am?  _

 

They settled on the family room sofa to eat and chat, and talk quickly turned to the musical. 

“I can’t believe Sam is playing Jud,” Sansa giggled. “I mean, could you have chosen a sweeter guy to play the villain?”

Jon chuckled. “He’s definitely nervous about it, but I think he’s up to the task.” 

Sansa loved the sound of Jon’s laugh, and wanted to hear more of it. 

 

_ Seems like I want a lot of things… But what does he want? Only one way to find out.  _

 

They finished their pizza and started running through their scenes together, making comments along the way. 

“I think that’s so sweet, Curly renting the surrey for Laurey,” Sansa said dreamily. “He’s so sweet on her.” She caught Jon staring at her out of the corner of her eye, and glanced at him. “Don’t you think so, Jon?” 

 

_ You would think I’d asked him for the nuclear launch codes.  _

 

“Um, uh, yeah, it’s really cute,” Jon sputtered. “Do you think she knows how much he loves her?” 

Sansa looked at him coyly (at least, she hoped that’s how it looked), and murmured, “The girl always knows. Sometimes she just doesn’t want to admit it.”

Jon’s cheeks flushed pink, and he got up to clear the plates and get them some more water. Sansa chuckled to herself (okay, it was more like a quiet cackle). 

 

_ This has to work. He’s so into me! If he doesn’t make a move, I’m going to, dammit.  _

 

Jon came back with waters in hand, and gave one to Sansa. 

“Do you think Curly knows Laurey loves him back?” she asked. He froze in place and gulped  _ audibly.  _

“I think he hopes she does, but he doesn’t know for sure. That’s why he’s so happy when she finally tells him in the second act.” 

“Hmm. I think you’re right,” Sansa murmured. “Let’s pick up with that scene, while we’re on the subject.” 

“Um, okay,” Jon stammered. His brow was clearly sweating, and Sansa thought it was the cutest thing she’d ever seen.

They ran through their lines, Jon’s voice cracking once or twice as he read Curly’s proposal. Sansa knew she was bright red as she read Laurey’s acceptance.

“So then, um, then we kiss, I guess,” Jon mumbled. 

Sansa felt the nerve rushing away from her, and panicked. “Yeah, I mean, it’ll just be a stage kiss, right? Mr. Varys won’t make us do anything crazy.”

Jon mumbled something else that Sansa couldn’t quite make out. “What was that, Jon?” 

He closed his eyes for a second and sighed. “Nothing, Sansa. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

She turned to face him, curling her legs up under her on the sofa. He turned his body slightly, but she could tell he was embarrassed.

 

_ It’s now or never, do it!  _

 

“Jon?” Sansa asked quietly, “Have you, um, ever kissed anyone?” Jon stared at the ground and shook his head ever-so-slightly. 

“Me either.” Jon’s head snapped up, his brows knit together. 

“Lying won’t make me feel better, Sansa,” he groaned. Sansa’s jaw dropped and she punched him in the arm, a little harder than she meant to. “Ow!” 

“I’m not lying, you jerk!” Sansa yelped. “I’ve never been kissed, and I’m really stressed out because I don’t want my first kiss to be a stupid  _ stage kiss  _ with the cutest boy in school in front of my classmates!” Sansa kept her eyes locked on his. 

 

_ No backing down now. Stick it out!  _

 

“You, um,” Jon stammered, “You think I’m the cutest boy in school?” He turned to face her head-on now. Sansa’s cheeks went even pinker (if that was possible) and she nodded shyly. 

“I’ve had a crush on you for, like, ever,” Sansa murmured. “I wanted to run lines so I could, um, suggest we practice kissing.” 

Jon’s smile lit up his face, and Sansa knew she nailed it. “You want to practice kissing? Like, now?” Sansa nodded, and grabbed the gum out of her bag. She took a piece and gave one to Jon. They chewed it  _ fast  _ and then got more comfortable on the couch, facing each other with their legs crossed. Sansa would laugh later about how truly  _ un _ comfortable the positions were as they started. She begged Jon silently to take charge before she spontaneously combusted. 

Jon seemed to take the hint, and leaned his face in towards hers. “So, for our stage kiss, I think it would be something like this.” He pressed his lips against hers  _ so  _ gently, almost like he was nervous she’d bite him.

Sansa wanted  _ more.  _ They held that kiss for a moment before she pulled her head back. Her voice sounded huskier than she knew it could be. “And how would you kiss me as just Jon and Sansa?” 

Jon took her face in his hands, and this time when their lips touched, she felt it from head to toe. Her spine  _ tingled  _ as he deepened the kiss, and before she knew what she was doing, she’d leapt into his lap. Jon wrapped an arm around her waist, his free hand still caressing her face as they stared at each other. Sansa leaned down and gently sucked his lower lip. He moaned softly, and Sansa took it as an invitation to slip her tongue in his mouth. Their tongues danced together, swirling around each other, until they had to break the kiss to catch their breath. 

“Holy crap,” Jon blurted out. Their chests were heaving, and Sansa threw her head back in laughter. “That’s what we’ve been missing?” 

Sansa looked down at him curiously. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, I’ve had a crush on you for, like, ever too. I wish we’d acted on it sooner.” Sansa bit her lip and blushed. She was still straddling him on the sofa, and she thought she felt something hard press against her.

“You have a crush on me too?” she giggled. “Well, what are you gonna do about it, Jon Snow?” 

Jon grabbed the back of her neck gently and pulled her face down to his, stopping just shy of pressing their lips together. He trailed a finger up her spine under her sweater and she shivered. “First, Sansa Stark, I’m going to make out with you. For character purposes, of course,” he added before kissing her again. 

Sansa gasped between kisses, “Then what?” Jon pulled his head back and looked into her eyes. “And then I’m going to ask you to be my girlfriend.” 

Sansa grinned, and rubbed her nose against his. “Why don’t you do that first, and then we can make out as boyfriend and girlfriend.” She ran her tongue against the seam of his lips, and Jon groaned. 

“Sansa, will you be my girlfriend?” It almost sounded like a growl, and another shiver ran up her spine. 

She whispered “Yes” into his lips before claiming them as her own again. 

_ Oklahoma!  _ opened three months later, the stars having fallen in love in the process. It was the worst-kept secret in the school for about two weeks, until they were caught making out in the costume workshop and came clean to their friends. Mr. Varys was overheard telling his assistant director that it made for an even more believable love story, which Jon and Sansa giggled over endlessly. 

The only hiccups came when the couple needed to practice their kiss. Mr. Varys had to tell them more than once, “It’s a STAGE kiss, you filthy animals!” which always reduced the cast to shrieks of laughter, while the leading lady and her beau blushed furiously. 

“It’s okay,” Jon whispered to Sansa after the third time it happened. “People will say we’re in love, and that’s fine with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you recognized that last line ;) 
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! [A Song for Jonsa](https://asongforjonsa.tumblr.com)


End file.
